Caprichos del destino
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: hola a todos lo que siguen mis historias, y los que me odian pues, bueno, no se enojen, cada quien tiene su modo de hacer las cosas, como les vengo diciendo aquí un nuevo capitulo tras el encuentro tan desastroso, por pedido de una chica, quien me dio ánimos de seguir, un día subir todos los capítulos en una sola historia, mientras tanto disfruten de la lectura


Caprichos del destino

Tras el encuentro breve de los Kagamine con Mikuo, Ia no hizo más que omitirse sobre todo lo sucedido, sentada desde la sala veía a Mikuo junto con Kaito y Gakupo quienes entre risas se dedicaban a armar un cobertizo lo suficientemente grande como para albergar las cosas que se tornaban recuerdos. Miku camino lo más sigilosamente posible hasta llegar a Ia, quien de un sobresalto volteo y la miro dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Ia: Miku, no lo vuelvas a hacer, casi haces que me de un infarto

Miku entre risas se sentó junto a Ia.

Miku: está bien, pero era inevitable, pero, no estás muy bien verdad.

Ia: no, para ser honesta, ese encuentro fue, desagradable para mí y Mikuo.

Miku: no eres la única, todos aquí nos molestamos por ello, no debían aparecer.

Ia: Mikuo, se veía tan

Miku: ¿Indefenso?

Ia la miro sorprendida sin forma de articular palabra.

Miku: lo sé, mi hermano por lo general es muy fuerte, pese a todo lo que ha pasado, nunca ha cambiado.

La atención de Ia se centro al momento que vio a Luka y su hermano Luki regresar con las compras del mercado, aun así no dejaba de escuchar a Miku. Tras unos minutos Luka se acerco a las dos chicas.

Luka: díganme de que hablan, secretos acaso.

Luki: si, secretos.

Haku se sentó detrás de Luki y le susurro al oído para que fuera a ayudar a Mikuo y los demás a terminar el cobertizo.

Luka: desde que estas con Luki se ha vuelto más varonil y. algo refinado.

Haku: la verdad, no, es un trabajo duro el tratar de hacer que cambie su forma de ser, pero, volviendo al tema, están hablando sobre, eso, verdad.

Luka: así que era eso.

Ia y Miku guardaron silencio.

Luka: No deberías preocuparte por él, Mikuo es demasiado fuerte, no solo por su físico, tanto en sus sentimientos como en lo mental, no se dejaría afectar de ese modo.

Ia: ¿puedes asegurarlo?-Los recuerdos de Ia volvían a cuando Mikuo tembló de rabia ante la presencia de Rin, quien de forma atrevida intento besarlo de no ser por el empujón que Ia logro asestarle.

Miku: yo, no podría decirlo, recuerda que gran parte de su vida, pasó en las calles.

Luka: y vivió conmigo, es verdad, no podría decirlo con certeza.

Haku: Mikuo es un hombre que vale la pena, como Kaito y Gakupo, tiene su propio encanto que no lo hace permanecer desapercibido.

Ia: Chicas, podemos ir a dar un paseo, quiero saber más de Mikuo, quiero.

Miku: quieres evitar que eso se repita.

Ia se quedo en silencio.

Meiko: bueno, si se trata de salidas, me anoto, adelante, el día apenas comienza, podemos darnos un tiempo para nosotras. Con Gakuko y Kaiko en la secundaria, ahora podremos ir sin preocupación alguna.

Las chicas miraron a Meiko con sorpresa, puesto que aparecia cuando de salidas se trataba.

Ia: espérenme en la puerta principal, iré a avisarles a los chicos.

Meiko: Vale, pero no demores.

Ia salió de la sala y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Mikuo y los demás.

Luka: es hora de salir.

Meiko: espera, podremos ver cómo va su situación, fue un golpe muy duro para ellos.

Miku: espiar no es malo.

Haku: además, podremos ver como son de cariñosos.

Miku: creo que Luki no te mima verdad.

Las chicas estallaron en risas. Mientras que los chicos mantenían su trabajo.

Kaito: Mikuo; mantén alzado esa parte de ahí, solo un poco más.

Mikuo: está bien, solo no demores, este sol es calcinante.

Gakupo: Mikuo, vienen a por ti.

Mikuo miro de reojo y vio a Ia acercarse.

Mikuo: lo veo. Luki sostén esto.

Luki: a la orden.

Mikuo tomo una toalla y seco el sudor de su frente, cuando vio que Ia sostenía un vaso de jugo para él.

Ia: no deberías esforzarte, porque no descansas.

Mikuo: porque estamos próximos a terminar el ático, y después podremos descansar todos.- Sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo.

Ia: bueno, te avisaba que, las chicas y yo saldremos, será rápido.

Mikuo le miro algo preocupado, a lo que Ia sonrió de forma tierna y lo abrazo por su cuello.

Ia: estaré bien grandulón, confía en mí.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia por su cintura mientras la miraba a sus ojos de color zafiro.

Mikuo: no desconfió es solo que, desde eso, no me agrada la idea de que.

Ia coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Mikuo,

Ia: no sucederá, además, Luka y Meiko irán, no abra problema.

Mikuo asintió, Ia sonrió y se despidieron dándose un beso, todos miraron la escena.

Luka: lo ven, se los dije, nada raro ocurrirá entre ellos, con cómo, vainilla y fresa.

Meiko: yak, eso no, mejor, leche y chocolate.

Ia mira que las chicas le miraban y se sonrojo apenada. Por otra parte los chicos no paraban de reír al ver que a Luki le cayó el balde en la cabeza.

Mikuo: me perdí de algo

Luki: no de nada.- En ese momento el martillo cayó sobre una de sus partes nobles causando que Kaito, Gakupo y Mikuo estallaran en risas.

Mientras las risas seguían, las chicas caminaron hacia un parque, que era demasiado concurrido por la gente de los alrededores.

Luka: Haku, porque te acompaña una cesta

Haku: esto es para un pequeño picnic, mientras espiaban a Ia yo prepare los bocadillos.

Ia: ¿me espiaron?

Miku: no es novedad, queríamos ver cómo sería la reacción entre tú y mi hermano tras lo sucedido.

Meiko: ya, niñas, hemos llegado.

Las chicas se sentaron junto al lago mirando los patos y los botes con parejas abordo dando una vuelta entera a todo el lago.

Meiko: dime Ia, como fue que Mikuo termino contigo

Ia: pues, llego a una casa donde yo y las demás utaloid vivíamos, bueno donde yo vivía. Le costó adaptarse, Tei y Ruko no paraban de contarle chismes y Ritsu que, con su peso gravitacional lo aplastaba para que le hiciera caballito.

Miku: Ritsu.- Lo dijo mientras se tocaba sus pechos con ambas manos.

Miku: ella apenas con 6 años de edad y tan desarrollada, incluso mi hermano con su edad es un galán, yo parezco un peluche de feria.

Haku: mira el lado positivo, al menos no serás como Teto.

Las chicas rieron y Ia continúo su historia, daban casi las once y Meiko escuchaba atenta ante tal historia.

Ia: entonces, fue esa misma noche, donde ambos, pues, decidimos unirnos como pareja.

Miku: te puedo preguntar algo

Ia: claro

Miku: ¿mi hermano y tú piensan en casarse?

Ia se sonrojo y respondió tímidamente.

Ia: la, verdad no lo sé, nunca hablamos de ello, es muy pronto, tanto él como yo estamos en universidad, y llevar una vida de casados sería demasiado.

Haku. Ambos son hermosa pareja.

Luka: son el uno para el otro.

Ia: chicas, ¿Qué sucedió entre Rin y Mikuo?

Miku: Rin lo traiciono, lo uso para llegar a otro, y luego lo desecho como basura, aun la odio por ello.

Ia: ya veo, fue por eso que ambos se enemistaron.

Luka: Rin no comprende lo que causo, y se atrevió a regresar para causarle más daño. Me da pena del pobre de Len, por culpa de su hermana, el se ve arrastrado en todo esto.

Meiko: espera, ¿Qué?

Haku: así es, ese día Len solo lloraba por el dolor de sus golpes y porque su hermana lo arrastro a eso, ellos son solo dos, pero Len es quien más sufre. El y Mikuo eran grandes amigos, mas antes de lo ocurrido.

Ia: se hace tarde.

Luka: es verdad, apenas eran las 11, ya son casi las 6 de la tarde, Gakupo se preocupara.

Meiko: bueno, Kaito no notara que no llegue.

Miku: ya estas con Kaito, enserio, entonces yo seré la solterona.

Haku: calma, ya llegara tu hermoso caballero.

Las chicas se levantaron y emprendieron su vuelta a casa.

Mientras tanto Mikuo colocaba el techo del cobertizo por sí mismo, al llegar Ia corrió horrorizada al ver que Mikuo levantaba por si solo lo restante del techo.

Ia: no hagas eso.

Mikuo: con esto, termino el techo.

Ia se sentó y suspiro aliviada y le miro como si fuera la primera vez cuando se enamoro de Mikuo.

Ia: Te ayudare.

Mikuo miro como Ia le extendía el martillo para que diera los toques finales, sonrió y tomo el martillo.

Mientras que dentro de la casa los gritos y reclamos no se hicieron esperar. Después hubo un gran silencio y todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Ia y Mikuo quienes terminaron el techo y se recostaron a ver la noche estrellada.

Ia: es hermoso, no lo crees.

Mikuo: si, es relajante.

Ia volteo a verlo y sonrió sentándose sobre él.

Ia: Te amo, no sabes cuánto, si algo malo te pasara.

Mikuo toco la mejilla de Ia y la acaricio mientras le miraba.

Mikuo: no me sucederá nada malo, no mientras tú estés conmigo.

Ambos sonrieron y se levantaron para ir a su habitación. Mikuo decidió darse un baño antes de dormir, mientras estaba en la ducha, Ia sentada sobre la cama pensaba en lo que Luka le dijo: Mikuo es apacible y siempre te amara, comparte lo más que puedas con él, porque así es como los bellos recuerdos nacen. Fue entonces cuando Ia decidió ir a la ducha con Mikuo, quien al verla entrar con una toalla cubriéndola tuvo que mirar fijamente al agua en la bañera. Ia se acerco a Mikuo y apego su pecho a su espalda mientras lo abrazaba.

Ia: por favor, no te avergüences, mírame.- Lo dijo con un tono dulce y algo nervioso.

Mikuo: siento tu nerviosismo, si esto te hace mal.

Ia: no, solo, mírame

Mikuo volteo a ver a Ia con lo miraba con sus mejillas ruborizadas y algo apenada mientras desviaba su mirada.

Ia: somos pareja, desde hace mucho, debemos empezar a pasar más tiempo, juntos.

Mikuo abrazo a Ia quien le mira sonrojada.

Mikuo: lo sé, más que nadie en el mundo, más no lo decía, por miedo a lastimarte, tras lo ocurrido, no quiero perderte, eres lo más bello en mi vida.

Ambos tomaron la ducha, terminando de secarse y colocándose el pijama, se recostaron sobre la cama, abrazados, pues esa noche, el destino había logrado que se cumpla, un capricho que ambos querían.


End file.
